


Misguided

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Class Differences, Class Issues, Discrimination, Drugs, Guns, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: As Prompto falls further into the dark underbelly of crime, Noctis resorts to tough love in order to save his best friend from himself.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Misguided

When Noctis left, Prompto felt lonely. After all, Noctis was his best friend. However, Noctis was also the prince. It then should've been obvious that Noctis needed to attend to his princely duties as well. 

During these times, Prompto sought other outlets of entertainment. One day, Prompto came across a group of boys at the park. They were around his age, but went to a different school. They all wore a yellow bandanna - over their foreheads, around their necks, or tethered to their ankles. It didn't matter where - just that they all wore a yellow bandanna, which signified something.

“What's your name, kid?”

“I'm Prompto Argentum. And who are you?”

“The name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex for short. I've seen you around the city. You seem lost.”

“What's it to you?”

“We're looking for a new recruit. I think you would fit perfectly into our little group.”

“What makes me so special?”

“You're like us. You're from the streets. You're an orphan. I won't force you to join us. I still think you should give us a chance, though.”

“Well, I have nothing better else to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow, then.” 

“We look forward to seeing you again.”

XOXO 

After the initiation, Prompto wasn't a recruit anymore. He was a full fledged member of Alex ’s crew, with his own yellow bandanna. It was wrapped around his wrist, just over his barcode brand. It was his favorite accessory now.

When Noctis returned, Prompto couldn't hold in his excitement. He tackled the crown prince - jumping into those muscular arms, even pecking Noctis’ cheek. He didn't care - ignoring Noctis’ surprised gasp, especially because he wanted to tell Noctis about his new friends.

“Don't be mad, Noct! You're still my best friend, but I met a few guys at the park and we've been hanging out the entire weekend.”

“Why would I be mad? I'm glad you had fun over the weekend.”

“They're great guys. You should meet them.”

“I'd love to.”

“I think I can arrange that for you. We should get to class now.”

XOXO 

Once school ended, Prompto trudged through the hallway. His new friends wanted to meet up at the arcade, where he and Noctis usually hung out. He thought that was a great way for Noctis to meet his new friends, with the help of junk food and video games.

In due time, Prompto found his new friends. They were playing shooting games - trying to beat high scores, but they lost as they saw Noctis and him. They frowned at the mere sight of Noctis - eyebrows knitting together and arms crossing, just as Noctis did the same. He didn’t understand what was going on - confused by the sudden hostility, as Alex pulled him aside to talk.

“What are you doing, Prompto?”

“What do you mean? I'm just trying to introduce you to my friend.”

“We don't associate with  _ his  _ kind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We don’t associate ourselves with the nobility. Don't ever bring  _ him _ around us again.”

“Why are you so threatened by him?”

“He's the goddamn crown prince! And I don't want to see  _ him  _ around my boys ever again!”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Go get rid of  _ him _ , then!”

XOXO 

All things considered, Prompto did as told. He took Noctis outside, then. He could barely talk to Noctis, though. He was stunned - shocked and scared, as Noctis’ voiced raised. It was out of anger - directed towards him, a thing that never happened before.

In a moment, Prompto was shook hard. He squeaked and shut his eyes, with tears trickling down his freckled cheeks. He didn't want to cry, but couldn't help himself. He always resorted to crying, an annoying coping method of his. 

“Have you lost your mind? Why would you join a gang, Prompto?!”

“W-What are you talking about, Noct? I didn't join a gang.”

“They're a gang, Prompto. And you joined them. How could you be so naive?”

“I'm not stupid, Noct.”

“I'm not calling you stupid, just not a good judge of character. You’re not going to hang around them anymore. And you're taking this bandanna off, too.”

“Stop! I said stop, Noct! They're my friends.”

“I'm your friend.”

“I know you are, but you're not acting like a friend right now. You're acting like a prince. Goodbye,  _ Your Highness _ .”

XOXO 

In the distance, Prompto heard his name being called. He didn’t stop, though. He just kept running away, to his new friends. He found them in the arcade - waiting patiently for him, a smug smile upon their lips. He was given pats on the back for doing as told.

Despite doing so, Prompto felt horrible. He and Noctis never fought before, or ever seen each other angry before. He wondered if they could move on - forgive and forget this incident, to pretend that this never even happened. He had doubts - considering Noctis doesn't like his new friends, even accused them of being a gang. He liked his new friends - enjoyed being around them, especially because they're so similar.

“Trust me, Prompto. You shouldn't hang out with rich, noble brats. They won't understand you, not like we do.”

“I know that, Alex. It's just that we've been friends for a long time now. I don't know what came over him today. I thought he would really like you guys.”

“That would never happen, Prompto. That aristocratic brat is taught to think that all kids from the streets are delinquents, that we’re nothing but lowlives.”

“That can't be true, Alex”

“It is true. The only reason he's hanging out with you is because you were adopted by a good family who live in a nice suburban neighborhood, with white picket fences.”

“But … ”

“I bet his people even ran a background check on you when you guys first became friends.”

“T-They did run a background check on me … ” 

“What I tell you? Don’t you believe me now?”

“H-How can I not now?”

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
